Parental Control Plum Style
by ChloeMcIntyre1986
Summary: Stephanie is in college and dating Dickie. Her parents decide this is a bad idea, and take her on the show Parental Control. She gets set up with Joe and Carlos. Who will she choose? Read to find out. Now Complete!
1. Prologue Parental Control Plum Style

Hey guys, okay, so this idea came to me at 2 A.M. The basis of this story is that Stephanie is in college and dating Dickie. Her parents hate Dickie so they drag her onto 'Parental Control'. They end up setting her up with Joseph Anthony Morelli and Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Who will she end up choosing? Dickie, Joe, or Carlos? Also, the intro chapter will be written like it's a television show, but the rest will be in story form so hopefully it will not be too confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Janet Evanovich's characters. Nor do I own the Parental Control television show. That belongs to MTV. I'm just borrowing, and I promise to bring them back unharmed…mostly.

Thanks to Jaime for her help. I owe her one.

**Parental Control-Plum Style**

**Prologue**

Hello, my name is Stephanie Michelle Plum. I am about to start my junior year at Douglas College. I am a somewhat good student. I grew up in an Italian/Hungarian Catholic family so I was raised to be a proper lady, but I definitely have some Jersey attitude. My mother wants to marry me off, but I want to spread my wings and fly a bit before I do that. Honestly, I'm still not one hundred percent sure I want marriage and kids. Anyway, back to my purpose for being here. I have been dating a guy named Richard Orr, Dickie for short. Yeah, I know why am I dating a guy named Dickie? Well, we met about five months ago, and have been dating ever since. He's really sweet, and I can see myself marrying him someday. The only problem is that my parents HATE him. I mean really hate him. They think he's a bum who will never amount to anything. Sometimes I agree with them, but then he kisses me and I forget where I am. His kisses are like a drug for me, but my parents do not get that. So they decided to put me on this show called Parental Control. They want to set me up on two blind dates so that at the end of the day I'll pick one of the new guys instead of Dickie. What is a Jersey girl to do when she's being subjected to parental control? The only thing she can do---deal with it, but know that no matter what nothing is changing her mind. After all, what guy is better for me than Dickie? So sit back, relax, and watch my episode of 'Parental Control.'

[Intro of Parental Control—we see a shot of generic shot of a mother, daughter and father. The screen says: Meet our happy family, the father [shot of a generic father, the mother [shot of a generic mother, and the beloved daughter [shot of generic, but beautiful girl. There is just one problem [shot of a generic punk ass guy the boyfriend. The daughter loves the boyfriend[shot of the girl and boy kissing however the parents hate the boyfriend so the daughter is about to submit to….PARENTAL CONTROL.

**Announcer:** Welcome to yet another episode of Parental Control.

[Screen fades to a park where we see Stephanie goofing around. She is wearing a cute pair of jeans, Doc Martens, and a black tank top. She is a typical Jersey girl but you can see there is something special there.

**Announcer:** Meet Stephanie. She's a typical Jersey girl going to college. Her parents adore her and think she has a wonderful future ahead of her. There's just one problem…

[Cut to a shot of Frank Plum looking annoyed

**Frank:** Her boyfriend, Dickie, is a bum!

[Cut to a shot of Dickie tackling Stephanie as she squeals delightedly. She is obviously taken with him.

**Announcer:** Stephanie and Dickie have been seeing each other for five months, and she thinks they're great together. But her parents disagree…

[Cut to Frank and Ellen Plum sitting in their living room

**Frank:** Hello, my name is Frank Plum, and I work for the post office.

**Ellen:** And I'm his wife, Ellen, and I'm a housewife. We have a wonderful life, and two beautiful daughters, Valerie and Stephanie, who we wouldn't trade for anything, but we have one BIG problem.

**Frank:** Stephanie's boyfriend, Dickie, is a LOSER.

[Shot of Dickie acting like a tool.

[Cut to back to Frank and Ellen

**Frank:** Dickie is a bum who will never amount to anything. He doesn't have a job, he mooches off my baby girl. [Shot of Dickie giving Steph 'puppy eyes' in order to get money. He borrows her car and then brings it back in worse condition than it was when he borrowed it.

**Ellen:** He is disrespectful to me and my daughter. When they fight, he calls her a horrible word that I will not repeat. I want him out of our daughter's life.

**Announcer:** As you can see, Stephanie's parents hate this boy while Steph adores him, but today she has agreed to let her parents set her up on two blind dates. Her parents hope she will pick one of the new guys, but will she? Stay tuned to find out. Next, we will join Frank and Ellen as they interview the potential blind dates for Steph.

Next up, Joe and Carlos make an impression on the Plums….but is it a good or bad one?


	2. Chapter One Joe Meets the Plums again

Okay, here is Chapter Two, hope everyone likes it.

Again thanks to ShesGotHighHopes for helping me with this story.

Again, I do not own anything so don't sue me please.

**Chapter One- Joe Meets The Plums...Again.**

Frank Plum sat beside his wife in the MTV studio room trying to remain calm. It wasn't easy; they had been sitting here for four hours. His Italian temper was starting to flare up as they waited for the MTV people to whittle down the hopefuls to the four men he and Ellen would interview. He was not a patient man, and just before he started to get up in order to put his Italian temper to good use, the producer walked over to the Plums.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the wait. We have the four men ready to be interrogated. However, there is one thing you should know first. Two of the men have informed us that they know you and your daughter. If you would like us to substitute them, we will," the producer explained calmly.

Looking at her husband, who was ready to explode, Ellen said serenely, "No, I'm sure they are fine. Who are these men may I ask?"

"The men we have selected are Brandon Jones, Eddie Gazarra, Joseph Morelli, and Carlos Manoso."

Ellen smiled, "Well, Eddie and Joseph are fine young men, and I'm sure the other two are just as wonderful."

Frank just sighed and said, "Can we just get this started? I'm ready to have Dickie out of our lives."

The producer smiled and yelled around to his assistant, "Send in Brandon!"

Brandon was sent in. At first glance, he seemed like a nice enough guy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and just looked like the boy next door. Ellen and Frank interviewed him for about ten minutes before they realized he was not what they wanted for Steph. The deal breaker? Brandon wanted to be a ROCK STAR! As soon as he said that, Frank told him, "Get out. I will not have my daughter supporting another lazy bum."

The producers then sent in Eddie. His interview went well, and they liked Eddie. After all, they had known him his entire life. Ellen did not want to pick him though because she knew he was in love with Steph's cousin, Shirley. Ellen did not want him to have to choose between the two because she knew he considered Steph to be one of his best friends. It would cause too much drama, and the 'Burg had enough of that.

The producer then sent in one Joseph Anthony Morelli. Frank was feeling apprehensive about it because the Morelli men did not have a good reputation. Plus this was the man who divested his baby girl of her virginity at sixteen. However, he also knew that Joe wanted to go into police academy soon, and was in fact in the process of applying. Maybe Joe had some unseen potential.

Joseph walked into the room, and smiled nervously, "Hello, Mister and Missus Plum. How are you today?"

Ellen smiled warmly, "Hello, Joseph. How are you?"

"Fine, ma'am."

Frank decided to jump in then, "So Joseph, what are your ambitions for life?"

"Well, as you know, my stint in the Navy just ended, and I'm hoping that they will accept my application to the Trenton Police Academy."

Frank nodded, "Very good."

Ellen smiled and said, "Now, do you want to get married one day, Joseph? Have some kids maybe?"

"Yes, I do. I actually kind of always pictured Stephanie as the one I'd settle down with. She's a very special girl."

Frank smiled, "Yes, she is. Now, her current boyfriend has no job right now, do you have a day job?"

"I'm currently working at mechanic's shop."

Ellen had a question for him that was very important to her, "Even in the heat of an argument, would you ever use a derogatory term towards her or another woman?"

"If I ever did, I hope my Grandma Bella would put the eye on me. I know Morelli men do not have the best reputation, but I want to change that. My mother and grandmother taught me how to treat a lady, and I vowed to myself I would always abide by their rules."

Frank smiled, "That's a good answer. Now, tell me would you ever borrow my daughter's car and then return it looking like you'd taken it to a demolition derby?"

"Honestly, no. I have my own car to wreck, so why would I damage Stephanie's? Besides isn't she driving the Buick these days? I love that car even if she did use it to break my leg."

"It is a good car, isn't it? You deserved to have her break your leg, my boy."

"I know I did sir, and hopefully, she will forgive me."

"Now, my biggest question is—would you care for and support my daughter?"

"Yes I would sir, you have my vow."

"Thank you, Joseph. You've turned into a fine young man. I hope to see you soon," Ellen said with a smile.

After Joe left, Frank turned to his wife and said, "You've decided Joe's your pick right?"

"You know me so well, dear."

"It's because I love you so much. Of course, that's also why I haven't killed Edna yet."

"Frank…"

Next up, Carlos makes an impression on Frank, but is it a good one? After all, he's not Italian…


	3. Chapter Two The Interrogation of Ricardo

**Here is the next chapter, and like always I don't own them. Thanks for the reviews and all the people who signed up for Story Alerts. Special thanks to Jaime for editing and inspiring me to write this. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the Plums interrogating Carlos.**

**Chapter Two- The Interrogation of Ricardo Carlos Manoso**

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, known as Carlos to his friends, was nervous as all hell. For reasons he could not understand, he really wanted this interview to go well. It was like the entire course of the rest of his life hinged on these two people liking him. He found this train of thought odd since he'd never met these two people or their daughter before. However, Joe Morelli and Eddie Gazarra, two of the other interviewees had both said that there was something unique about this girl they were trying to win a date with. Carlos wanted this date _bad_; he wanted this date more then he had ever wanted anything. He calmed himself down, and walked towards the room. Entering the room, he stated, "Hello, my name is Carlos Manoso."

Ellen smiled, and found herself sucking in air a bit at the site of this gorgeous man, "Hello, Carlos. I am Ellen Plum, and this is my husband, Frank."

"Hello," Frank said reaching out to shake Carlos's hand. Frank had to admit there was something about this man he liked, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Ellen began the questioning by saying, "So Carlos where do you go to school?"

Carlos smiled his 200-watt smile at her, "I go to the Rutgers School of Business at the Newark campus."

"What are your plans for after college?" Ellen asked.

"Well, right now I'm in the Army reserve, but when I graduate I would like to enlist full time since I enjoy the discipline. I would also like to try to become an Army Ranger."

"And what about after you finish your military service?" Frank asked.

"My parents set up a trust fund for me as well as the rest of my siblings, and I would like to start my own business."

"That's very nice and very ambitious. What type of business would you like to start?" Ellen inquired.

"I hope this does not put you off, but I would like to start my own private security business, but I also want to have a bounty hunter division. I'd like to start my business in Trenton."

Ellen was a little horrified at the idea of this business, but she had to admire his ambition, "That is very impressive, Carlos. I know this may come off as an odd question, but what religion were you raised with?"

"It's not an odd question at all. Religion is an important thing to many people. I was raised Catholic though I must admit I have been lax lately in going to Mass."

Ellen smiled warmly at Carlos, "That is wonderful. We raised Steph as a Catholic, but I do admit she has been lax also in her duties as a good Catholic girl. I have a feeling it may be my fault for shoving it down her throat as a child. Now, if you had children, would you raise them in the Church?"

"Yes, I think I would, but I would also want them to know that they could ultimately make their own decision about religion. After all, it is an intensely private thing."

Ellen looked a little horrified at this admission, but also a tad impressed by the candor, "Do you want to get married someday and have kids, Carlos?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know I do want a committed relationship, but I'm not one hundred percent sure I could do the marriage and kid's thing."

Frank saw the horrified look cross his wife's face, and he knew he needed to step in before things got ugly. "Carlos that is actually a tad ironic how you feel because that is basically word for word, how Stephanie feels about things."

Carlos smiled at this, and listened intently to Frank as he continued to speak, "Now, what I would really like to know is this—my daughter has always had a need to fly. She wants to be Wonder Woman, basically. What I would like to know is-would you try to clip her wings or would you let my baby girl fly?"

"Honestly, I would let her fly. I would not want her to try to clip my wings so I feel that I should offer her the same courtesy. I would do everything in my power to protect her, but I would still let her do things her way."

Frank smiled at this young man. This was exactly how he felt about his Stephanie. He loved his wife, but she has tried at every corner to clip Stephanie's wings. If Frank had his way, this would not happen. He had a feeling this could be the right man for Stephanie. As much as his wife adored Morelli, he knew that while Morelli was a good man, he would try to turn Steph into a 'Burg housewife, and Stephanie was destined for far greater things then that. Could Carlos be just the man to help Stephanie realize her full potential? Frank was not sure, but he knew he had to pick Carlos for one of the dates so that fate could have a little fun with these two.

"Thank you, Carlos. The producers will let you know if you were selected for one of the dates," Frank said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Plum. Good luck with your decision. I know it can't be easy," Carlos said as he shook Frank's hand and gave Ellen a hug.

Once Carlos left, Ellen turned to her husband and said, "He's your pick isn't he? I know that look."

"Yes, he is. I don't know why Ellen, but I just think he could be good for Stephanie."

"I trust your judgment, Frank. Anyway, anyone is better for her than Dickie. I keep hearing these horrible rumors about Dickie and Joyce. I'm glad Steph hasn't heard them, they are vile rumors."

"For Dickie's sake, they better not be true."

"Well, if they are, I'll allow you to kill him."

"Ellen!" Frank said pretending to be horrified.

"What?" she said innocently and the couple started laughing.

**Next up, Joe takes Steph on a date, what does he have planned for her?**


	4. Chapter Three Fast Cars, Faster Boys

**As always, I do not own them. I also do not own NASCAR Speedpark. I do not know if there is one in New Jersey, but for my story there is. I know that there are a few in the USA, but the only one I've ever been to is the one in my hometown of Myrtle Beach. Anyway, thanks again to Jaime for being my editor, and for putting up with my delay in getting her this chapter to edit. Also thanks to my loyal readers, hopefully you haven't given up on me yet. I promise the next one will be up faster. Also the text in italics is what is happening at the Plum house with Dickie and the Plums while they watch the date just so no one gets confused about that.**

**Chapter Three- Fast Cars, Faster Boys**

Stephanie Plum sat in living room feeling very apprehensive. Also in the room with her was her mother, Ellen, her father, Frank and her boyfriend, Dickie. If these dates went the way her parents wanted them to go, he'd be her ex-boyfriend. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She adored her boyfriend, but she had to admit that she agreed with her parents when it came to some of Dickie's behavior. If he was still her boyfriend at the end of this little experiment, she was going to require major changes in him. He was not living up to his potential especially since he wanted to be a lawyer. Her mother's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I think you will really enjoy these dates. Your father and I worked hard to pick them."

"I'm sure you did."

Dickie broke in the saying, "I don't understand why you have to do this. You already have the perfect guy! Why do you need to see other options?"

Fighting the urge to give him her best 'Burg eye roll, Stephanie said, "Dickie, this is the only way to get them off my back, so fucking deal with it."

"Language, Stephanie Michelle."

"Sorry, Mom."

Before her mother could reply, the doorbell rang. Stephanie found herself suddenly excited at the prospect of a new date that was not Dickie. Dickie had no originality when it came to dates, and she was intrigued to find out what the new guys would have planned. She watched intrigued as her mom went to answer the door. She knew her mother would pick someone gorgeous and Italian. As long as she hadn't picked Joe this date could be really good. She still hadn't forgiven Joe for the incident at the Tasty Pastry. She smiled as she recalled running over him with the Buick. That had been SO fun. She looked up as Ellen reentered the room. Stephanie fought the urge to scream when she saw who was following her. How dare he accept this date after everything he'd done to her? How could Ellen be crazy enough to pick him of all people? She finally looked up, and gave her best 'Burg death glare to the man standing in front of her. He was all male and radiated a strength that sent a rush straight to her core. She finally looked him fully in the eyes, and she could not help the rush of hormones as she looked into the smiling face of Joseph Anthony Morelli.

"Morelli," she said through gritted teeth barely resisting the urge to jump up and kick him where the sun did not shine. Even though she had gotten her revenge for everything he had done, a part of her still hated him.

"Hey, Cupcake," he said with his trademark grin that made the women of New Jersey turn to mush.

Fighting the urge to smile as he used her old nickname he started that day in his garage, she turned to Ellen and said, "Do I really have to go on a date with him? He's not exactly my favorite person right now."

Ellen smiled at her daughter, "No, you do not, but I think it would be good for you to give Joe a chance. He's grown up a lot in the last couple of years."

Steph sighed and knew she was going to do it. Her mother was right; Joe did deserve a fair chance. She smiled at her mom, and said, "Okay, I'll go, but you try anything funny, _Joseph Anthony,_ and you will meet the front end of the Buick again."

He gulped slightly at the threat, "Sure, Cupcake. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Steph suppressed a snort. Joseph Anthony Morelli was many things, (sexy, masculine, well-muscled, etc.) but a gentleman was not one of them. She grabbed her coat as it was faintly chilly today, and she did not want to get cold. She leaned over to hug her mother who whispered in her ear, "Joe's a good man, Steph, better than Dickie. However, if I know you and I do, you will end up choosing the man your father picked. He is gorgeous."

Looking at Ellen in shock, Steph shook her head to clear it, and said to Joe, "Let's blow this joint."

Following behind her as she walked to the door he said, "After you, Cupcake."

Dickie yelled as they left, "Lay one hand on her Morelli and your ass is grass!"

Stephanie gave her best 'Burg eye roll grateful that her boyfriend couldn't see her. Anyone with a brain knew Joe could kick Dickie's ass without breaking a sweat. She stopped walking when she got outside, and saw Joe's Ducati sitting in her driveway. She almost had an orgasm on the spot. She loved his Ducati, always had. The chance to ride it made her warm in places she wasn't normally warm. She turned and grinned at him, "I get to ride it with you?"

"Sure, Cupcake."

_Dickie watched on the monitor in horror as his girlfriend climbed on the back of Morelli's Ducati wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Dickie gritted his teeth and got pissed at the thought that he might lose his girl to this asshole. Frank, as if reading his thoughts, said, "Looks like we will be rid of you once and for all." Dickie just growled and continued to watch them ride away._

They rode for about ten minutes, Joe showing off his driving skills the whole way. He finally pulled them into a parking lot, and Steph knew they had reached their destination. She hopped off the bike, pulled off her helmet, shook her curls out, and looked around to see where they were. She saw the sign advertising where they were, and squealed jumping on Joe to give him a hug, "You brought me to NASCAR Speedpark! I can't believe you remembered!"

Joe grinned at her and said, "Anything for you, Cupcake. Let's head inside and find out if you can still kick my ass at this."

Stephanie smiled as she followed Joe inside. She could not believe he'd remembered her love for go-carts and race cars. For her ninth birthday, she had somehow convinced her mother to take her and her friends to the local go-cart track. Joe had been one of those friends. As he was eleven at the time, he had been convinced he could beat the birthday girl at racing. How wrong he had been. She'd loved wiping that smirk off his face. That had also been the first time he'd actually kissed her. The time in his garage, he had just let his fingers go exploring. This time at her ninth birthday, he had smiled at her admitting his defeat, and then he had leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips. That had been the first time she'd realized she had a crush on him. All these years later, and she knew that initial crush had never fully gone away. They walked up to the counter, and she smiled as Joe paid the man for their all-day passes. With Dickie, she had always had to pay for everything. It was refreshing to be on a date with a guy who was actually able to pay.

Joe turned towards her when the transaction was finished and said, "Let's go, Cupcake. I really want to know if you can still kick my ass."

_Frank turned to Dickie and said, "See that is what a true man does on a date. He pays. You see he has his own money because he has this thing called a job_._"_ _Dickie just glared at Frank as he watched Joe and Steph. Steph was giggling at something Joe had said. Steph never giggled like that with him. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was having FUN._

Joe smiled at Steph as they got in line for the first race track, "So why exactly do your parents hate Dickie so much? I mean I'm pretty sure I'm worse than Dickie, and they like me, so what gives?"

"Well, it mostly has to do with the fact that he has no job, and mooches off me. Plus when he borrows my car and then returns it, it is somehow in worst shape."

"Aren't you driving your Uncle Sandor's '53 Buick? Bet your Dad loves that. That's a great car."

Steph sighed, "Yeah, that would be my current ride. I don't understand why guys like Big Blue. It's the size of tank, guzzles gas, and it's an eye sore."

"It's a classic car, Steph. Guys can't help, but love a classic car especially if there is a beautiful girl driving it."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Joseph."

"Hey, I had to at least try. After all, you were my first kiss."

With that said, he leaned down and kissed her again. It was exactly like that first kiss eleven years ago. It still made her tingle, but this time she was tempted to jump him. As that was not ladylike behavior especially on a first date, she pulled away, and said, "Time to kick your ass, Morelli."

_Dickie almost exploded with rage as he watched his girlfriend kiss Morelli. He knew that look; that was the look_ _she got right before they did it. It took all of his self-control not to scream. He knew in that instant, he just might lose Stephanie. That thought had never occurred to him, and now he realized that it could very well happen._

Stephanie and Joe had an amazing time for the rest of the date. She managed to beat him in every race they did. They then played a round of mini golf, and she kicked his ass at that too. He took each loss in a stride giving her a kiss after each of her victories. Every kiss gave her the tingles, and she realized Dickie had never made her feel this way. Maybe it was time for someone new. After the round of mini golf, they went inside and had pizza at the concession stand. As they ate, they talked and laughed, and Steph realized she missed the friendship they had shared before high school had started. Before Joe realized how his dick worked, and that girls, especially that skank Terry Gillman, realized they wanted it. Joe and she had been such good friends, and they had lost that over the course of life. After the wonderful talk, they played a small round of arcade games. Once they finished, they hopped on his Ducati, and he drove back to her house. He dropped her off, gave her a final good-bye kiss, and she watched as he rode off into the sunset. She walked back into the house smiling all the while.

Ellen looked at her and smiled, "Did you have a good time, dear?"

"Yeah, Mom, I did. Thank you. It was a wonderful date."

Dickie glared at her saying, "Did you really have to keep kissing that asshole? You have Morelli germs now! How can I kiss you now? You'll contaminate me!"

Steph gave her boyfriend her best 'Burg eye roll combined with her best 'Burg death glare saying, "Get over it, Dickhead. I'm still your girlfriend."

"I doubt she will be much longer especially if you keep acting like the idiot you are," Frank said shooting Dickie his own death glare.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Steph got very nervous. After all, her Mom had said that guy her dad picked was gorgeous. This could be a very interesting date.

Frank smiled saying, "There's the guy I picked-right on time. Unlike some people I could name. I'll just go get him."

Frank walked to the door, and Stephanie tried to calm her nerves. She was a 'Burg girl after all, and 'Burg girls did not get intimated by guys. She steeled herself as she waited for her father to come back with his choice for her.

TBC…

_Sorry about the cliffhanger. What will Steph's reaction be to a college age Carlos? Will he still have the ability to make her weak at the knees? Will he still call her 'Babe'? Will he fall for her too? Find out in the next installment of _**Parental Control: Plum Style**_. Until then, review, review, review!!!_


	5. Batman and Wonder Woman Go Flying

Once again, I do not own these characters, the lovely Janet does, and we love her for creating them otherwise we wouldn't get to play with them. Thanks yet again to Jaime for editing my stories for me, and putting up with my erratic writing tendencies. Thanks to my reviewers both signed and anonymous. I love all of you, and you inspire me to keep writing. Now, enjoy the new chapter. Only one more after this one, and then the epilogue.

**Chapter Four- Batman and Wonder Woman Go Flying**

Stephanie sighed to herself as she waited for her father to bring back the date he had picked for her. For reasons she could not understand, she was nervous. Why was she nervous? She'd never met this guy before, and there was no way he would be able to replace Dickie in her heart. So what was the big deal? Thinking about it, she decided it was her mother's words that were bugging her. Why was her mother so sure she'd pick this guy? Well, whatever might as well enjoy this date, Stephanie finally concluded. Her father walked back into the room looking like the cat that ate the canary. She looked past him to see the guy who was following. She felt her breath catch at the sight of the boy, no the MAN, who her father had picked for a date with her. He was six feet of muscle, good looks, Hispanic charm, and a trace of cockiness that all alpha males seemed to naturally possess. Luckily for Stephanie, she had a thing for alpha males. It was fun to knock them down a few pegs. She'd been doing it to Morelli his whole life. She focused on her father as he addressed her, "Pumpkin, this is Carlos Manoso. Carlos, this is my lovely daughter, Stephanie."

Carlos reached out to take her hand. He lifted it to his lips kissing her knuckles gently as he said to her, "Nice to meet you, babe."

Fighting the urge to swoon and blush, she used some of her Jersey girl 'tude as she said to him, "My name is Steph, not babe. It would do you well to remember that, Carlos."

He winked at her, "Whatever you say, babe, I mean Steph."

She gave him her best 'Burg eye roll as she walked towards the door to go outside. He just watched her for a second just admiring her beauty when suddenly as if she sensed he was not following her, she turned and said, "Quit checking out my ass and take me on a date."

He laughed as he finally followed her out the door. Ellen looked over at her husband as her daughter and Carlos left the house saying to him, "Good job, Frank. I believe our daughter may have finally met her match."

"Thank you, darling. I know I'm good."

"Contain the ego a bit dear," Ellen giggled at her husband as Dickie just rolled his eyes.

Stephanie walked out to her driveway, and she found herself again freezing in shock at what was sitting in her driveway. It was a beautifully restored, cherry red 1967 Mustang convertible. She moved her head to look at Carlos saying, "Nice car, but you didn't strike me as the type who was into classic cars."

"I'm full of surprises, babe. My best friend, Tank, and I found it at a junkyard and decided to restore it. We share custody."

Fighting the urge to glare at him for continuing to call her babe (she was not going to admit she kind of liked it), she decided to focus on the other thing that had her curiosity buzzing, "You have a friend named Tank? Did his parents hate him or something?"

He fought the urge to laugh as he raised his eyebrow at her, "I'm pretty sure they don't hate him as they weren't the ones who decided to call him Tank. Tank became his nickname because well, he's built like a tank, and he is not particularly fond of his given name. He says it doesn't suit his tough guy image."

Again, her curiosity got the best of her as she asked, "What's his real name?"

He smiled at her, and she forgot how to breathe for a second, his smile was that beautiful. She tried not to blush as tingles shot through her body. He continued to smile at her as he said, "He'd flatten me if I told you especially since we are being filmed. I have plans for my life, and I'd like to live to see them happen."

"You mean a big, strong guy like you is actually scared of someone?"

"He has about one hundred and fifty pounds on me so I'm going to say yes."

"Seems like a good reason. Now let's get this show on the road. I'm curious to know where you are taking me."

With that said, they hopped in the car, and Carlos drove them to the first destination of the three part date he had planned for Stephanie.

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at their first destination. Stephanie looked confused at first because they were at a runway. Then she spotted the plane that was ready to taxi and take off, and she sucked in a breath as she realized what they were going to be doing. She hopped out of the car without even opening the door then she turned to Carlos who was getting out of the car the normal way. When he was finally out of the car and had the door closed, she flung herself into his arms hugging him fiercely. He seemed shocked at first that she had hugged him, but then he relaxed and put his arms around her. Carlos found himself feeling amazed that he was so attracted to a girl he had only known about an hour, but his heart told him that there was something special about this girl, and he wanted nothing more than for her to pick him. Hopefully if this date went well, she would. He pulled back from the hug slightly, and looked into her sparkling blue eyes as he asked her, "I take it you like the first part of the date?"

She gave him a full on smile, and he had to fight the urge to kiss her. He was going to do this right, and that meant being a gentleman. "I love it. I've never been skydiving before, and I've always wanted to try it, but I could never convince anyone to take me. Thank you, Carlos."

"You're welcome, babe. Your dad told me that you always wanted to fly, and I figured this was as close as humans could get to flying."

She continued to smile at him as she walked towards the plane eager to start her journey of flying. She walked up to the pilot and the instructor who were both standing at the plane entrance waiting for their passengers to join them. All four of them boarded the plane, and the pilot headed to the cockpit to start take-off. Carlos, Stephanie, and the instructor whose name was Bethany got strapped in for take off, and Bethany began to explain everything they would need to know. Since this was Steph's first time, and Carlos had done this many times before, it was decided that they would jump harnessed together. Stephanie looked a little flushed at the thought of being so close to Carlos's body especially as he was smiling at her as they suited up and got ready to do this. Bethany helped harness them together, and then signaled to the pilot, whose name was Mark, that they were ready to take-off.

Take-off went smoothly, and they were finally at their cruising altitude of 13, 500 feet. Steph began to feel a bit nervous, and almost as if he sensed it, Carlos squeezed her hand reassuringly. She turned as much as she could for being strapped to him, and smiled at him. Bethany got the plane door open, and told them to get close and to be ready to jump at her direction. They approached the door, and got ready. Suddenly, Bethany told them to go, and before she knew what was happening, Stephanie was out in the open air with Carlos strapped to the back of her.

The first thing she felt when her heart and body calmed enough to enjoy the experience was absolute peace. She had never felt so calm in her entire life. Up here, the pressures from her mom, Dickie, herself, and everyone else in her life no longer mattered. She was free, she was flying, and she had never felt so alive, and she had one person to thank for that. It amazed her that a person she had only known for a couple of hours could understand her better than people who had known her whole life. She felt like at the moment that Carlos and her father were the only two people who had ever fully understood her and how she ticked.

Suddenly, she felt her body fly back up a bit, and she realized that Carlos must have released the parachute. Before she knew it, they were landing on a big black X that was in the middle of the asphalt runway. When they hit solid ground, she felt herself wobbling a bit, but before she fell, Carlos grabbed her around the waist to steady her saying, "Whoa there, Babe. Give your body a second to adjust to being back on solid ground."

Stephanie relaxed in his arms as she felt the adrenaline rush she had been experiencing when she jumped out of the plane leave her body. When the slightly dizzy feeling left her, she reached down to detach herself from Carlos knowing that she stayed too close to him a moment longer she was going to jump him. Once she was separated from him, she smirked at him saying, "What's next?"

"Impatient are we, babe?"

"Jersey girls are very impatient. It's taught to us at an early age along with the make-up and hair lessons."

"Then I guess we better get going."

He pulled her towards the car, and once they reached it, he opened the door and helped her into the vehicle. He then got in himself and drove them to the second part of the date.

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes when Carlos pulled into a parking lot of what appeared to be a run down strip mall. Stephanie looked confused until she saw the sign over one of the stores that said 'Estudio De la Danza De Salsa'. She turned her confused expression towards Carlos who smiled at her confusion and answered her unspoken question, "It's a dance studio that specializes specifically in the salsa. I thought the salsa dancing would be a fun for the second part of the date."

Stephanie could not contain her squeal as she said, "I have not been salsa dancing in a couple of years."

Carlos eyes darkened slightly with lust as he said, "You know the salsa?"

"Yeah, I do. Mary Lou, my best friend, a couple of our other girlfriends and me used to sneak out on the weekends to go to a local salsa club."

"Well, then let's go in there, and see if you still have it."

They walked into the studio, and Carlos walked up to the reception desk to check them in. When he was done, he walked back over to her to explain that they would be participating in a class with five other couples. She smiled at him to show her excitement then looked as if she remembered something she forgot.

"Carlos, not that I don't appreciate this gesture, but I'm not exactly dressed appropriately for this type of activity."

He smiled his 200-watt smile at her saying, "Go back to the dressing room. There's a dress and shoes waiting there for you. I called your mom to ask for your size so it should fit properly."

She smiled at him and told him thank you. Before she could head to the dressing room to get ready he lightly kissed her lips that sent tingles all through her body. He then released and pushed her gently towards the dressing room to change. When she got there, she was greeted by the female teacher of the class whose name was Pilar. Pilar handed her the dress Carlos picked out for her, and the shoes. When Stephanie saw the dress, she gulped for a second at the thought of wearing it. It was slightly skimpier than the dresses she normally wore, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It was a black halter style dress with a handkerchief hem. What made it skimpy was the fact that it had bikini style top that connected to the skirt part of the dress with two very thin beaded straps. It also had almost no back and the bikini and halter ties could be tied in many different ways to achieve different looks. The biggest downside was she could not wear any type of bra with it. Gathering her Jersey girl courage, she pulled the dress on along with the shoes which were black T-strap heels that added four inches to her height. She then pulled her hair up into a complicated French twist held up the bobby pins she kept in her purse at all times letting loose a tendril of her curls on each side. Once she was ready, she walked into the dance studio. It was time to SALSA!

Stephanie walked on to the dance floor and looked around for Carlos. She finally found him standing on the other side of the studio and he looked completely edible. He was wearing a pair of dark slacks, a blood red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his powerful forearms, and black dress shoes. Their eyes locked, and Stephanie watched in utter fascination as his eyes dilated and got black with lust. She unconsciously licked her lips and felt her nipples harden at the sight of him. He crossed the room in about five strides and pulled her into his arms. He smiled wolfishly at her and pulled her to him for another bone melting kiss. Before things got too heated, Pilar and the male instructor, Angel, walked into the room. Angel clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention, and Carlos and Stephanie reluctantly pulled out of their kiss, but stayed in each others' arms. Pilar and Angel began to give a refresher course of the basic salsa steps. Once everyone felt comfortable with the basics, Pilar started the music, and the different couples began to dance.

Carlos pulled Stephanie into his arms, and they began to salsa around the room like they had been dancing together for years. As their bodies melded together intimately, Stephanie began to fell lightheaded and was reminded of how she felt the first time she saw _Dirty Dancing_. As they danced it became hotter and hotter as if they were step away from divesting each other of their clothes, and going for it on the dance floor. Slowly, the other couples began to leave the dance floor, and were floored to watch the magic that was Carlos and Stephanie on the dance floor. Stephanie found herself wondering if Carlos would be as good in bed as he was on the dance floor. After all, it was said that partners who were good on the dance floor vertically were good together horizontally as well. Finally the music hit its final beat, and Carlos and Stephanie ended their dance in a very intimate position. Stephanie was leaning back with Carlos's body hovering over her, and her right leg was straight up in the air while her left leg was helping Carlos's arms support her. When the music ended, he brought her back up to a full standing position and allowing his left hand to skim down her overly heated body as he did so. Pilar, Angel, and the rest of the class were clapping for the two.

Carlos leaned slightly towards Stephanie whispering into her ear, "You can be my dance partner anytime you want, Babe."

Stephanie blushed and said, "You weren't so bad yourself, Carlos."

Once they had gotten away from the crowd wanting to find out why they danced so well together, Carlos said, "And now for the final part of the date."

Stephanie smiled at him as she allowed him to help her into the car, "Does it involve food? I'm really hungry."

Carlos smiled at her and said, "Of course it does."

Another fifteen minutes later, the arrived at a park. Stephanie looked confused as to how a park was going to provide her with food until she saw Carlos open the trunk of his car. He pulled out a picnic basket that included a red checkered blanket for them to eat on. He walked them over to the grassy knoll section of the park. He pulled out the blanket and laid it down for them to sit on as he placed the food around where they were sitting. Stephanie smiled as she realized that he had packed all her favorite foods. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, macaroni and cheese, Tastykakes (pulling those out had made her giggle), Boston crème doughnuts, and finally the best part of all—pineapple upside down cake.

Stephanie gave Carlos a full smile as she asked, "You talked to my mother didn't you?"

He smirked at her, "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. I figured having your favorite foods for you would work in my favor. The only reason I didn't bring ice cream was I figured it would melt by the time we got here."

"At least no one could accuse of you not being intelligent."

"Damn Skippy."

As they engaged in the best talk of her life (the talk with Joe was a close second), she felt truly close to Carlos. She told him all of her dreams. The dreams that involved not being a typical 'Burg girl who got married and had a bunch of kids, but rather those of a girl who wanted to do something amazing with her life. A girl who wanted to spread her wings and fly. Carlos listened to her, but he also told her of his own dreams. How he wanted to be an Army Ranger, but that he also wanted to open his own security business. They both listened to each other, and for once in both of their lives, they found someone who did not try to change their dreams, but instead encouraged them to dream. When they finally finished their talk, Carlos leaned into kiss her, and as their lips touched tingles shot through both of them. Neither was willingly to admit it, but it was their best kiss ever.

Later when she was back in her room after her dates, Stephanie flopped onto her bed in her thinking position. As she went over the dates in her head, she knew instantly who she would pick. As she thought about her pick, she realized that she could pick no one else, but him. Happy with her decision, she walked back into the living room to tell her decision to the people gathered there. She felt bad that she was going to break two peoples' heart, but she knew in her soul that her decision was the right one.

TBC…

Who is she going to pick? Stay tuned to fin out if it will be Joe, Carlos or Dickie? Until then review, review, review!!

Also here is the link to see a picture of Stephanie's salsa dress- Since the link doesn't work, if you wanted to see the dress, email me and I'll send you the picture.


	6. Two Souls Become One

**Here's the final chapter before the epilogue. Again I don't own these characters, Janet does. Thanks to Jaime for being a great editor and all my loyal reviewers. Kate, please don't sharpen your ax—the epilogue is coming!!**

**Sorry, it is so short—the epilogue will be longer!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter Five- Two Souls Become One**

Stephanie walked out of her room smiling because she knew she had made the right decision. She walked into the living room and observed the other occupants of the room for a minute. Her father and mother were holding hands looking like they were nervous that she would stick with picking Dickie. Dickie looked edgy and nervous like he thought that this was the last time he would ever see Stephanie. Joe looked calm and at peace almost as if he knew what Stephanie's decision would be and was happy for her. That was a bit disconcerting. Carlos had an enigmatic smile on his face, but she could sense that he was nervous. Stephanie stepped farther into the room alerting everyone to her return.

She smiled at the room and said, "I've made my decision. It wasn't easy, but I did it," she turned to look at Joe and said, "I had a great time with you, Joe. You've always been a good friend to me, and I really enjoyed our date. However, I am not sure if I can fully forgive and forget our past mistakes with each other."

Joe nodded at her to show he understood her reasoning. She then turned to her mother and said, "I know why you picked Joe, Mom. He's a good man despite living with bad influences. He'll make someone a good husband someday."

She then turned to look at Carlos and said, "Carlos, thank you so much for the date. It was quite honestly the best date I have ever been on, and it was nice to share my dreams with someone other than my dad. However, I am not sure I could handle being separated from you during your stint in the Army."

Carlos nodded acknowledgement at her words, but he had a small smile on his face as if he knew something no one else did. Stephanie then turned to her father and said, "Daddy, I know why you chose Carlos. He's a good, strong man who would support my dream to fly."

Stephanie finally looked at Dickie and said, "Dickie for the past five months, I've been insanely happy with you. You've become one of my best friends, and I adore spending time with you. However, you're immature antics are starting to become too much for me. This isn't easy for me but I have to eliminate one of you right now, and I have to eliminate Joe. I'm sorry, Joe. I hope we can still be friends."

Joe grinned at her, "No hard feelings, Cupcake. You're bigger than the 'Burg, and I am the 'Burg. We will always be friends."

With that said, he gave her a hug and exited the house. Stephanie sighed and said, "This was a very hard to decision to make, but the guy I choose is….Carlos."

The second she said Carlos' name, Dickie screamed in anger, her mom and dad started hugging in happiness, and that was nothing compared to what Carlos did. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as he gave her a bone melting kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Stephanie said with a giggle, "Carlos."

"Sorry, Babe. You make me crazy, and I can't resist you."

"The feeling is mutual."

With that, they continued to kiss as Dickie stormed out of the house. Neither noticed or cared that he was gone. They were just happy to be together.

The end…except for the epilogue which is going to be major fluff and longer to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Now review please!!


	7. Epilogue

**Okay, so here's the epilogue. Yet again, I do not own them, but I had fun playing with them. I also don't own the song **_**I Loved Her First **_**by Heartland. I do however own the characters Chloe and Jaime who make a cameo, and you cannot have them. They are mine! LOL. Thanks to my reviewers and also Jaime for being the coolest editor ever! Much love!**

**ENJOY!!!!**

**Epilogue**

_Eight Years Later…_

Twenty-eight-year-old Stephanie Michelle Plum looked at herself in the mirror that was in the dressing room of the small New Jersey church. She looked absolutely radiant, she had to admit, but she also looked nervous. Today was a day she had been fantasizing about for the past year. Today was the day she was to become Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. They had dated since her parents had forced her onto 'Parental Control' in an effort to get rid of Dickie Orr, her then boyfriend. At the time, she had been furious that her parents would go to such lengths to get rid of Dickie, but once she had met Carlos, she knew her parents were right. If she hadn't done the show, she may have never met him, and then she wouldn't be marrying the man of her dreams today. She still thanked God everyday for being on that stupid television show. Stephanie heard a collection of squeals behind her, and she turned to look for the source of the noises.

One of the sources of the noise, Mary Lou, her best friend and matron of honor, said, "Steph, that dress is perfect! Carlos is going die when he sees you!"

Stephanie blushed at the compliment, but smiled as she looked around at her bridesmaids. Mary Lou had been her best friend since birth, and the two knew everything about the other. Next to Mary Lou stood Chloe McDuffie-Santos, who was eight and a half months pregnant, and according to herself 'as big as house. To everyone else, she was glowing with beauty. Chloe and Stephanie had met when Carlos and Chloe's husband Lester, who had also been an Army Ranger, were stationed at Fort Dix. Once Stephanie finished college, Carlos made sure she was always living on the Base he was stationed at. How he pulled that off when they had not been married, Steph never knew, but he had done it. She then looked at the girl next to Chloe—Jaime Reynolds-Brown. She was married to Bobby Brown, another one of Carlos's Army Buddies. She was a lawyer for the state of New Jersey and currently about three months pregnant. Her last bridesmaid was Lula, who was a rather new friend, but still loved all the same. She was currently dating Tank, Carlos's right hand man, and their engagement seemed eminent. Lula had met everybody three years ago when the men finished their five year contracts with the Army. All of them had settled in Stephanie's home town of Trenton, New Jersey. Stephanie had decided to try her hand at bounty hunting for her cousin, Vinnie. Carlos and the guys had begun building Rangeman, and it was flourishing nicely. Jaime worked for the D.A.'s office in Trenton, and Chloe was in charge of client relations at Rangeman. Carlos said it was because she made Rangeman looked less like a band of thugs. Stephanie had met Lula during her first case as a bounty hunter, and when a guy obsessed with Stephanie had left Lula on Steph's doorstep to die, Stephanie had helped her turn her life around. She now worked at the bonds' office with Steph. One thing led to another and that was how she met Tank.

Chloe, ever the practical one, broke into Steph's thoughts saying, "Okay, none of us are allowed to cry. We are going to ruin our make-up."

The five girls giggled, and before any of them could say anymore, Frank Plum appeared in the doorway of the dressing room. He addressed the girls saying, "Are you guys ready to do this? We have about five minutes."

At this announcement, Steph and the girls squealed and began to hurry out the door to get lined up for the ceremony. Once they were finished getting lined up, the music swelled and it was time for the ceremony to start. Chloe was out the door first on Lester's arm, and she was glowing with happiness at both the wedding about to take place and because of her pregnancy. Jaime was next on Bobby's arm, and she was giving off the same glow as Chloe. Lula was next out, and she was on Hector's arm. Hector was the technology expert at Rangeman, and he was possibly the scariest Merry Man, but he had a heart of gold, and the girls adored him. Last out before Stephanie was Mary Lou, and she was unescorted because Tank, as best man was already standing with Carlos keeping him calm. Once Mary Lou was finished with her walk down the aisle, Angie and Mary Alice, Steph's nieces, came walking down as the flower girls.

Frank watched his granddaughters for a second before addressing his daughter, "Are you ready, Pumpkin?"

"I am, Daddy, but I'm also nervous."

"Of course you are, it's natural. However, you look beautiful so everything will be fine. Carlos will take good care of you. He's a wonderful man."

Just as she was about to reply to her father, the Wedding March began. Smiling at her father, she said, "That's our cue."

Stephanie and her father began their walk down the aisle. Stephanie was nervous, but the second she locked eyes with Carlos, all her nervousness vanished. He looked absolutely wonderful in his tuxedo, and in that moment, all she could see was him. Nothing, but him. Carlos was having a very similar reaction to his future wife. The second their eyes locked, he could see nothing but his Babe, the most beautiful woman in his world. Her beautiful dress was just the wrapping paper on the most beautiful present he had ever received. Stephanie's dress was a strapless silk taffeta mermaid gown with rouched bodice and bubble hem, and it looked perfect on her. Finally, Steph and her father reached the end of the aisle where Carlos and the Priest were waiting.

The Priest smiled and said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Frank smiled through his tears as he kissed Stephanie's hand and presented her hand to Carlos, "Her Mother and I do, Father."

The Priest then led Steph and Carlos to the alter so that the wedding ceremony could begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before the eyes of God, to join Carlos and Stephanie in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony. Carlos and Stephanie have not made this decision lightly but rather they did knowing that marriage takes work. Before we begin, does anyone object to the union of Carlos and Stephanie? Speak now or forever hold your piece."

If anyone had any objections, no one voiced them which may have had to do with the intimidating looks the bridesmaids were giving the crowd. People always thought the groom and the groomsmen were scary, but it was nothing compared to what the bride and her bridesmaids could be at their worst. The Priest smiled and said, "If there are no objections then we will begin. Carlos and Stephanie please join hands."

The couple did, and as they stared into each others' eyes it was as if no one else was in the room. "Carlos and Stephanie have chosen their own vows which they believe best represent their love. Carlos, if you would please."

Carlos smiled his 200-watt smile at his blushing bride as he began his vows, "Stephanie, today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

Stephanie smiled through her tears as she said, "Carlos, today I become your wife and you become my /husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever."

The Priest smiled at them and turned to Tank saying, "The rings please, Pierre."

Blushing slightly, Tank handed the Priest the ring. The Priest smiled and said, "Carlos put this ring on Stephanie's finger saying as you do, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Carlos did so before the Priest gave Stephanie the same instructions. Once the rings had been exchanged, the Priest declared, "By the power invested in me by God and the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Carlos, you may kiss your bride."

Carlos needed no further prompting as he grabbed his new wife, and promptly dipped her backwards kissing her thoroughly. After a minute or two, he pulled her back up to a standing position and smirked as he saw she was blushing. The Priest then said, "May I present for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

The crowd cheered wildly at this statement as the newlyweds walked back down the aisle followed by their bridal party.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Everyone was now at the reception, and it was time for Carlos and Stephanie's first dance as husband and wife. The leader of the band stepped up to microphone saying, "Carlos and Stephanie are going to get the dancing kicked off with their first dance as husband and wife. They have decided to dance to 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. As a special treat for the newlyweds, Frank Plum will be singing their wedding song. So, Carlos and Stephanie get on the floor, and Frank, get up here." With that, Frank hopped on stage, and the newlyweds took to the dance floor just as the song began.

Frank began to sing as Carlos and Stephanie began to dance.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others' face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through   
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

At the conclusion of the song, Carlos and Stephanie kissed before Frank came over and hugged the new couple.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Now it was three hours later, and the only people still at the reception were Carlos, Stephanie, Tank, Lula, Bobby, Jaime, Chloe and Lester. Mary Lou had left with Lenny not ten minutes ago to relieve their baby-sitter. The Plums' had gone home after hugging the wedding party. All of the girls were sitting on their husband or boyfriend's lap, and all of them were just talking. None were quite ready for the party to end. Lester was sharing a story of when the guys were in basic when Chloe suddenly lurched on his lap yelling, "OW!"

Lester looked at his wife saying, "What's wrong, baby?"

Growling slightly in pain, Chloe managed to say, "Lester, your kid wants out."

"Shit, you're in labor?"

"Duh, you asshole. This is all your fault."

As Chloe said this, Jaime jumped off Bobby's lap saying, "Chloe, stay calm. Calling Lester names won't make the baby come faster."

"So? It makes me feel better."

Jaime shook her head before helping Chloe to her feet and leading her out to the SVU. Lester and Bobby were hot on their wives' heels as Tank, Lula, Stephanie, and Carlos shouted that they'd be right behind them.

Two hours later, the group of them minus Lester and Chloe were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity ward at St. Francis. The whole group was anxiously awaiting the news of their friends impending child. Another two hours passed before Lester came out looking exhausted and emotionally drained, but extremely happy. The group turned to look at him as he said, "It's a boy and a girl!"

They all looked shocked at his statement, but Bobby recovered first saying, "Excuse me?"

Lester grinned, "We have twins! A boy and a girl."

Stephanie smiled and said, "How did no one know this?"

Lester grinned, "Apparently, during all of Chloe's appointments, they hid behind each other."

Lula walked over and hugged Lester saying, "What did you name them?"

"Lester Michael Santos, Junior and Magdalena Thereasa Santos."

"Congratulations!" Tank, Carlos and Bobby said in unison.

"Is Chloe sleeping?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys want to see them? They're in the nursery."

"Hell yeah!" the friends chorused together.

Five minutes later, the group minus Chloe was gathered at the window of the nursery watching the two newest additions to the family sleep. Carlos smiled at his wife and said, "Was this the best day ever, Babe?"

"Of course, it was. I married you, and two of my friends had twins. I just hope our baby is as cute as these two."

"Our baby?"

"Yeah, our baby."

Carlos smiled as he swung Stephanie in his arms. He kissed her, and then pulled away saying, "You never disappoint, Babe."

_**The End**_

**So that's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much I enjoyed writing it. I'm sad it's over, but **_**When Southern Belles and Stalkers Collide**_** is far from over. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers, I love you all. Thanks again to Jaime for being the fabulous girl she is. You rock, and your feedback is loved and appreciated!!**


End file.
